Current electronic cigarettes generally comprise a liquid storage component for storing liquid smoke and a heater for atomizing the liquid smoke into vapor, and the electronic cigarettes also have one atomizing chamber for the liquid smoke to be atomized therein, while the atomizing chamber generally can only accommodate one flavor of liquid smoke.
The current electronic cigarettes have the follow shortcomings: since only one atomizing chamber is provided for accommodate the liquid smoke, and each atomizing chamber generally can only accommodate one flavor of liquid smoke, which results in that the vapor after atomized through the current electronic cigarettes has single taste, even the liquid smokes with multiple flavors are mixed in one atomizing chamber, all the flavors of the atomized smokes are also mixed together, this cannot satisfy user's requirement for free choice of multi-flavors and a combination of optional flavors.